In optoelectronic applications transceivers mounted on a substrate, such as a low or high temperature cofired ceramic (LTCC, HTCC) substrate, are used to convert electrical signals to optical signals and vice versa. Optic fibres transmit the optic signals. The fibres have to be aligned precisely with the transceivers in order to make a proper connection between the optic fibre and the transceiver.
U.S. Pat. No. B1 6,217,232 discloses a method and apparatus for coupling an optic fibre to the output of an side emitting optoelectronic device. The optoelectronic device is mounted on a substrate and aligned with the optical axis of the optic fibre by using posts formed on either the substrate or the optoelectronic device and matching recesses formed on the other. Three or more posts and recesses will be formed on the mounting surfaces so as to provide only one possible alignment. The optic fibre is arranged parallel with the substrate plane in a V-shaped channel formed on the substrate and being capable of retaining the optic fibre in a predetermined alignment relative to the device aligned by posts and recesses.
Forming the V-shape groove and the posts and recesses are generally performed by different processes which may cause alignment errors between the V-shape groove and the posts and recesses. Especially when the V-shape groove has a relatively large width and a depth the alignment error increases and the coupling between the optoelectronic device and the optic fiber is poor. Further, prior art alignment methods are relatively labor intensive and costly.